


Heart Against Feather

by Match (pachipachi)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, M/M, Post Gauda Prime, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pachipachi/pseuds/Match
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon's idea of a love story is rather different from your usual. An ungainly drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Against Feather

I met him. I mistrusted him. We fought side by side and we fought.

Do note that we never came to blows.

I knew his gait. I knew his every argument before he offered it. I knew how and when his hand would grip my arm, or mine his. (Careful, he said, your sentiment is showing.) Might I say that we served together, though out of uniform, with enemy engagements too absurd to be believed?

I regret nothing I said to him and nothing I did not say. Forgiveness is cheap; pity even cheaper.

I met him. I loathed him. I loved him. I killed him. I died. Any questions?


End file.
